SIN MEMORIAS
by Aerith Pendragon
Summary: un accidente lo cambia todo, podra elsa recuperar la vida tal como la conocia o sera alguien mas quien ponga en peligro lo que mas ama
1. Chapter 1

SIN MEMORIAS

El chirrido de unas llantas, las gotas de lluvia pegando en el parabrisas, un conductor ebrio y mi carro dando vueltas en el asfalto para después caer sobre el acantilado y chocar contra un árbol, mi cabeza yace en el volante recargado, mis ojos cerrados, la sangre saliendo de mis múltiples heridas, oí gritos y después nada…

Todo empezó…

Mi nombre es Anna Summers, vivo con mis padres Aiden y Camila Summers, tengo una hermana mayor que yo por unos años, su nombre es Elsa, mientras que yo acudía a mi primer año de prepa ella ya iba en segundo, era la alumna destacada…

Mientras ella hablaba de política, economía e historia, yo prefería dibujar y la música, pero para mis padres eso no importaba, decían que me iba a morir de hambre, teniéndola a ella en un maravilloso pedestal, mientras ella tenía el convertible yo tenía mi carcacha, un Tsuru más viejo que mis converse favoritos, pero había algo que ellos no sabían y era que amaba a Elsa…

-es todo por hoy alumnos y recuerden el trabajo final es para la próxima semana*saliendo*

Tome mis cosas y Sali de ahí, en cuanto estaba en el pasillo mire a Elsa, siempre rodeada de sus admiradores, ella me miro de reojo y siguió platicando, suspire y camine en sentido contrario, de repente de la nada sale un balón de baloncesto y por instinto me hice para atrás cayendo de nalgas al suelo…

-pero si es Anna Summers*riendo*

-Hans*suspirando*

-oh permíteme cuñada*sonriendo*

Hans tomo mis cosas y los hechos a la basura…

-la basura a la basura*riéndose*

Lo vi alejarse, me pare y me acerque al bote de basura…

-déjame ayudarte Anna*seria*

-hola Mérida*suspirando*

Sentí una mirada en mí, pero le reste importancia…

-algún día le darás su merecido*gritando*

-si lo hace se meterá en problemas con su hermana*riendo*

-¿tu quién eres?*a la defensiva*

-hola, soy rapunzel*sacado algunas cosas del bote*

-gracias*tomándolas*

-de nada*dándole su mochila*

-y tiene razón Mérida, hacerle algo a Hans seria mi tumba*resignada*

-dile a Kristoff, él y sus amigos pueden callarlo*sonriendo maliciosamente*

-no*seria*

De repente oigo el clásico taconeo y venía a mi dirección, tome mis cosas rápidamente y camine apresuradamente al pasillo seguida de mi nueva amiga y mi prima, dejando a Elsa en medio, había una regla para todo, jamás le hables a Elsa en la escuela o eso la mancharía, según mis padres…

Las clases terminaron y como cada reunión que mis padres hacían, tenía que desaparecer, así que manejando mi carcacha fui a comer a la casa de Mérida, seguida de rapunzel, pero al ir al estacionamiento, me topé con que Elsa estaba parada en su auto, esperando a que yo saliera, abrase mi mochila y le pase a un lado de manera rápida…note que iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento me cayó una enorme cubeta de agua helada, solo suspire…

De repente se escuchó como el vidrio se rompió en pedazos y gire mi cabeza, de una hummer roja bajo Kristoff, seguido por Olaf, sven, hércules, Eugene y naveen, seguido de sus guaruras…

-si tienes un problema con ella, porque no bajas imbécil*molesto*

Naveen se quitó la chaqueta de los halcones rojos y me la puso encima…

-vamos Anna*abrazándome*

Hans solo se rio y Kristoff molesto camino hasta la cajuela de su coche, seguido de los demás, dejándome a mi aun lado abrazada de Mérida y rapunzel, cuando aparecieron traían todos unas pistolas de gocha…

-Anna ¿Cuál es el carro de ese imbécil?*molesto*

-el rojo convertible*tiritando de frio*

Los chicos se alinearon y dispararon al único convertible rojo que había, dejándolo con pintura y abolladuras…un convertible rosa apareció y me gire para ver quién era…

-oh por dios Anna*bajado de el rápidamente*

-aurora*susurrando*

-aurora llévatelas*serio*

-si Kristoff*poniéndome su chaqueta de porrista*

Olaf se subió a mi coche y trato de arrancarlo…

-Anna cambia de coche un día de estos te vas a matar*serio*

-no se diga más, le diré a mi padre que es dueño de la concesionaria lamborgini que te de uno*sonriendo*

-pero Felipe…

-y no me digas que no te puedes costear uno, yo te lo regalo*abrazándome*

Me subí al coche de aurora, mientras que mis amigas se subieron a los otros coches y Olaf llevaba el mío…cuando llegamos a la casa de Mérida, todos se despidieron de mi con un hasta pronto, entramos y lo primero que vimos fue a la señora Elinor poniendo la mesa…

-oh por dios Anna ¿Qué te paso?*acercándose de prisa*

-Hans mama, eso paso*aventando la mochila al suelo*

Entre al cuarto de Mérida y saque mi celular de mi bolsillo del pantalón, era un modelo viejo, no era touch, ni traía cámara o wifi, pero el agua lo descompuso y ya no tenía celular, me bañe y me vestí, siempre dejaba algo de ropa en casa de Mérida, comí con la familia Brave…

Al poco rato me fui a trabajar a esa cafetería al otro lado de la ciudad, quien diría que ese día seria el último que me verían como me ven…

Una chica pecosa con lentes anchos y con camisa a cuadros y pantalones degastados, con converse viejos y un auto destartalado…

Elsa POV

Me encontraba poniendo atención a mi clase de literatura francesa, al mismo tiempo me encontraba pensando en Anna, cuando entre a su cuarto para buscar unas hojas, me topé con una carta que decía que me amaba profundamente, desde entonces ya no podía verla igual…

Afortunadamente tocaron el timbre de cambio de clase y como siempre me recargue en mi casillero, siendo rodeada por amigos y admiradores, la vi salir, suspire al ver que traía sus lentes, su par de trenzas y su ropa fuera de moda, la vi alejarse, mientras que yo seguía platicando, cuando un ruido hizo que nos giráramos, Anna estaba en el suelo y a su lado un balón rebotaba…

-pero si es Anna Summers*riendo*

-Hans*suspirando*

-oh permíteme cuñada*sonriendo*

Hans tomo sus cosas y las tiro a la basura

-la basura a la basura*riéndose*

Todo el mundo estallo en risas, incluyéndome, pero caye al ver una mirada de decepción dirigida hacia mi…

-déjame ayudarte Anna*seria*

-hola

Mérida*suspirando*

La mire detenidamente…

-algún día le darás su merecido*gritando*

-si lo hace se meterá en problemas con su hermana*riendo*

-¿tu quien eres?*a la defensiva*

-hola, soy rapunzel*sacado algunas cosas del bote*

-gracias*tomándolas*

-de nada*dándole su mochila*

-y tiene razón Mérida, hacerle algo a Hans seria mi tumba*resignada*

-dile a Kristoff él y sus amigos pueden callarlo*sonriendo maliciosamente*

-no*seria*

Me alejo de mi grupito y camino hacia ella, quería asegurarme si se encontraba bien, pero ella rápidamente camino hacia el otro pasillo quedándome parada en medio, suspire y camine de regreso, tomando mis cosas para la siguiente clase…

Las clases terminaron y camine hacia mi coche donde la espere recargada en él, la vi salir y estuve a punto de llamarla, cuando rápidamente paso por mi lado, del 3 piso le cayó encima un chorro de agua, mire hacia arriba y Hans se estaba riendo, lo mire con molestia..

De repente se escuchó como el vidrio se rompió en pedazos y gire mi cabeza, una hummer roja bajo un chico rubio alto y fornido, seguido por un pelirrojo de igual condición, a su lado tres castaños y un pelinegro, seguido de sus guaruras, miraron molestos a Hans y compañía, podía ver que eran de una escuela rival, pues traían sus chaquetas de halcones rojos…

-si tienes u problema con ella, porque no bajas imbécil*molesto*

El moreno se acercó a Anna quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndosela encima, provocando en mí una molestia…

-vamos Anna*abrazándola*

Hans solo se rio y el rubio molesto camino hasta la cajuela de su coche, seguido de los demás, dejando a mi hermana aun lado abrazada de Mérida y rapunzel, cuando aparecieron traían todos unas pistolas de gotcha…

-Anna ¿Cuál es el carro de ese imbécil?*molesto*

-el rojo convertible*tiritando de frio*

Los chicos se alinearon y dispararon al único convertible rojo que había, dejándolo con pintura y abolladuras…un convertible rosa apareció y me gire para ver quién era…

-oh por dios Anna*bajado del rápidamente*

-aurora*susurrando*

-aurora llévatelas*serio*

-si Kristoff*poniéndome su chaqueta de porrista*

Nuevamente fruncí mi ceño, esa rubia me miro de una manera que me hizo enfadar, gire mi cabeza y pude ver al pelirrojo subirse al coche de mi hermana…

-Anna cambia de coche un día de estos te vas a matar*serio*

Eso me sorprendió un poco…

-no se diga más, le diré a mi padre que es dueño de la concesionaria lamborgini que te de uno*sonriendo*

-pero Felipe…

-y no me digas que no te puedes costear uno, yo te lo regalo*abrazándola*

Me sorprendí mucho al oír el nombre de cada uno y mi cabeza hizo clic, ellos eran casi los dueños de la ciudad, Anna se llevaba con los de la elite, si mi papa supiera se sorprendería demasiado…

Vi cómo se subió al coche y se fue, rápidamente Hans bajo y comenzó a lanzar un montón de gritos, rápidamente me subí y lo deje ahí parado…llegando a mi casa me vestí elegantemente para la ocasión, pues un cliente de mi padre venia, como era costumbre Anna tenía que desaparecer, para no causar mala impresión, cuando baje al comedor salude al cliente y se enfrascaron en una plática de economía y política, la cual di mi ligera opinión, causando así una excelente impresión…

Estábamos parados en la sala despidiendo al cliente, que se quedó más tiempo de lo habitual…

-se lo juro, ojala mi otra hija no hubiera nacido, Elsa es perfecta*riendo*

Se escuchó algo pesado caer y todos giramos, en la entrada estaba Anna, mojada por la lluvia, su fleco tapaba su vista y retrocedió, al poco rato se escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas…

-ignórelo por favor*sonriendo*

Era la media noche, todos estábamos sentados en la sala, esperando a que Anna llegara, mi padre estaba furioso, de repente alguien toca la puerta, mi madre se levanta y la abre…

-familia Summers*entrando*

Era un policía empapado por la reciente lluvia…

-¿sí?*parándose*

-acompáñenos por favor*serio*

-¿Qué sucede oficial?*sorprendida*

-se trata de su hija Anna*saliendo*

Mi padre condujo detrás de la patrulla estaba furioso y yo rezaba porque Anna tuviera una buena excusa esta vez, cuando llegamos vimos partes de un auto en casi toda la calle, había muchos sirenas y ambulancias, mire a los chicos que vi esa tarde, cada uno con los ojos hinchados, unos oficiales tenían el camión detenido, junto a un señor y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente…

-bajen con cuidado*apenado*

Bajamos el acantilado y mi corazón dolió, pude reconocer la matrícula de auto, después un carro casi en los puros fierros…

-¡Anna!*gritando*

Mi madre fue la primera en acercarse y soltar un grito desgarrador, rápidamente nos acercamos y lleve mis manos a la boca, recargada al volante estaba Anna llena de sangre…

-aléjense

Un bombero con unas pinzas forzó la puerta del conductor…

-¿Qué sucedió?*llorando*

-el chofer del camión iba ebrio, invadió el carril contrario y su hija no lo esquivo rápido, lo lamento señor Summers*avergonzado*

Cuando quitaron la puerta pudimos ver el daño ocasionado, Anna tenía la palanca de velocidades enterrada en el muslo de su pierna derecha, su hombro atravesado por un fierro del techo, su mano izquierda estaba casi en un Angulo imposible, toda su ropa llena de sangre, en mi mente estaban las palabras de ese chico…

-Anna cambia de coche un día de estos te vas a matar

Rápidamente los paramédicos la sacaron con cuidado, tapando cada herida y llevándola al hospital, cuando subimos siguiendo a Anna mi madre se lanzó a darle cachetadas al chofer…

-asesino*llorando*

Rápidamente un oficial la separo del... llegamos al hospital y vimos como bajaban a Anna…

-accidente automovilístico, paciente con herida craneal, hemorragia en el hombro izquierdo, pierna derecha, posible hemorragia interna por las diversas contusiones*apurado*

Estuvimos esperando por muchas horas, llegaron los amigos de mi hermana y cada uno dono sangre, incluyendo a mi familia, como dije mi padre se sorprendió al verlos, no se esperaba que mi hermana los conociera, el doctor hizo acto de presencia…

-su hija esta delicada, las próximas 24 horas son vitales, el golpe en la cabeza es grave, tiene fractura craneal, su mano izquierda puede recuperar la movilidad con rehabilitación, su pierna derecha está en similar condición que su hombro y mano, perdió mucha sangre ya que la palanca atravesó una arteria*serio*

Estábamos impactados...

-Dr. ¿podemos verla?*llorando*

-La podrán ver atreves de un cristal, mas no puede pasar*apenado*

Nos encamino a la sala donde estaba Anna y la imagen aun fue más desgarradora, Anna estaba llena de tubos y monitores, ahogue un grito de dolor con mi mano al verla en ese estado, durante la noche mi madre durmió en las sillas cerca de la ventana, mi padre fue por café y yo seguía pegada a ese cristal, cuidándola…

-toma

Me gire para ver quien me hablaba miré a la rubia de ayer…

-debes cambiarte*señalándome*

Mire mis ropas y estaban hechas un desastre…

-gracias*tomándolas*

Cuando regrese la vi recargada en el cristal con los ojos cerrados, después se persigno y me miro…

-Anna siempre hablaba de ti*limpiándose las lágrimas*

-¿Qué decía?*acercándome*

-que quería ser como tu*mirándome*

Agache mi mirada…

-pero ella era buena en lo que hacía, tenía una voz impresionante y dibujaba fenomenal*sonriendo amargamente*

-¿Cómo la conociste?*cruzándome de brazos*

-Anna canta en el pub en donde siempre iba a tomar mi café*riendo*

-¿canta?*sorprendida*

-al parecer no conoces muy bien a tu propia hermana*sonriendo*

-no mucho*apenada*

-sufría de bullyng en las mañanas, cantabas en las tardes y atendía bares por las noches*mirando a Anna*

-¿trabajaba?*triste*

-quería pagarse la universidad de arte*sonriendo tristemente*

Después de un rato ella se fue, quedándome en silencio de nuevo, me senté en la silla y recargue mi cabeza en la pared, cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, oí ruidos abajo y me pare rápidamente…

-buenos días hija*agotado*

-¿mi mama?*tañándome los ojos*

-en el hospital cuidando a tu hermana*triste*

-¿está bien?*sentándome frente al*

-ya paso el peligro y la pasaron a un cuarto privado, gracias a sus amigos*sonriendo tristemente*

-¿Cuándo volverá?*limpiando mis lágrimas*

-Elsa, Anna está en coma*llorando*

Estaba en shock por lo recién dicho por mi padre, lloramos y nos abrazamos…

Han pasado 3 meses desde entonces, en el cual sigues ahí acostada en esa cama de hospital, termine mi relación con Hans, a la semana ingrese a tu cuarto y lo mire detenidamente, había una guitarra acústica en una esquina, una pc viejísima, un álbum de fotos, el cual tome…sonríe al ver fotos de nosotras de niñas y para después pasar a las fotos donde estaban con sus amigos y me detuve en una…

-el primer cheque de Anna

Acaricie la foto, la segunda decía…

-la primera borrachera de Anna

Reí al ver a Anna con medio rostro en una taza de baño y así fui pasando las fotos, dejándolo en su lugar, mire una cámara y cientos de películas, la conecte a la tv y puse una cinta, Anna estaba cantando la de ode my family, aurora tenía razón, Anna tenía una voz privilegiada…

Pare la cinta no podía ver más, mire un portafolio en su escritorio y lo tome, sentándome nuevamente en la cama, al abrirlo me quede impactada, había dibujos de todo tipo, hojeándolo llegue a donde estaba yo dibujada, en eso escucho que tocan la puerta de la casa y baje rápidamente…

-buenas tardes, busco a Anna Summers*mirándome*

-no se encuentra*seria*

-en ese caso ¿es familiar de ella?*mirándome*

-si, soy su hermana*mirándolo*

-bien firme aquí

Firme y me dio un sobre sellado el cual abrí y leí

_Señorita Anna Summers_

_Nos aprecia decirle que usted a sido aceptada en la escuela de arte de parís, esperamos verla dentro de 2 años…_

_Atentamente el comité de arte en parís_

_Estaba sorprendida y en eso mi celular suena, era Olaf…_

-¡Elsa!*emocionado*

-¿Qué pasa Olaf?*preocupada*

-Anna despertó

Colgué y rápidamente maneje al hospital, donde ingrese casi corriendo, para ver al Dr. cerca de Anna, examinándola…

-Anna ¿Cómo te sientes?*llorando de felicidad*

-¿Quién eres tu?*mirándome*

Mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro rápidamente…

-¿Qué le pasa Dr.?*asustada*

-al parecer sufrió daño cerebral, no podrá volver hablar, ni caminar, al parecer su mano izquierda esta inservible*apenado*

-Dr. tiene que haber algo, Anna necesita la mano izquierda para tocar y dibujar*preocupado*

-lo siento joven, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer*serio*

Mis lágrimas estaban en mi rostro nuevamente, me acerque a ella con lentitud y acaricie su rostro…

-Anna te pondrás bien*juntado su frente con la mía*

**¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me conoces?**

-prometo ponerte atención de ahora en adelante*abrazándola*

**¿Dónde estoy?**

Los siguientes días Anna fue dada de alta, llevándola a casa en silla de ruedas, a partir de ahora todo sería diferente, según el Dr. tenía que recordar poco a poco, así que muchas de las cosas me las lleve a mi cuarto, cartas, videos y fotos, como en la mañana tenia clases mi madre se encargaba de cuidarla, en las tardes y en las noches yo, ahora me encontraba dándole ligeros masajes a Anna en sus piernas…

-sabes hoy fue mi último día de escuela en esa preparatoria*sonriendo*

**Cuéntame más…**

-Hans se burlaba de ti y no lo soporte tanto que llame a Olaf para que lo golpeara*riendo*

**Olaf es el chico que le gusta los abrazos ¿verdad?**

-extraño esos días en los que solíamos jugar tu y yo*llorando*

**No llores…**

-lamento haberte gritado o darte cachetadas en el pasado*llorando*

**No recuerdo eso, pero te perdono…**

-Anna por favor dime algo, grítame, ódiame, pero no te quedes en silencio*abrazándola y llorando mas fuerte*

**No puedo hacerlo, lo siento…**

La solté y me limpie mis lágrimas, le bese la frente como todas las noches como cuando éramos pequeñas…

-que descases mi copito de nieve*sonriendo*

**Que descases reina de hielo…**

Después de dejar su habitación me senté y como cada noche abrí una de las tantas cartas que había escrito para mí, al principio me parecían poemas hermosos y descubrí que el admirador secreto que dejaba casi todos los días una carta en casillero, había sido Anna…

_Querida Elsa: _

_Sentir,_  
_sentir que tu __mano__ es mi caricia,_  
_sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,_  
_sentir que tu __mirada__ es mi descanso,_  
_sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,_  
_sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,_  
_sentir que tu alma es mi __regalo__._  
_Sentir que existes..._  
_sentir que vivo para amarte._

_Mi querida reina de hielo, cuanto deseo poderte decir lo mucho que te amo, pero mi silencio es lo mejor, pues tu jamás me verías con amor, pues para ti soy un extraño, solo un acto de reflejo…_

Mis lágrimas corrían nuevamente, sonriendo mi corazón latía calmadamente a leer cada carta que me escribía, como siempre las guardaba en un folder, mire mi nuevo uniforme, a pesar de que en la otra escuela iba de civil, ahí no lo haría, me acosté y quede profundamente dormida…


	2. Chapter 2

PREPARATORIA DISNEY, Hans Y PROBLEMAS DEL CORAZON

Estacione mi auto en el lugar que encontré libre, frente a mí un enorme edificio con leves toques rojos, con nervios camine a la dirección…

-buenos días*sonriendo*

-buenos días*mirándome*

-soy Elsa Summers*acomodando un mechón en mi oreja*

-oh si*buscando*

Mire la dirección y estaba muy bien amueblada…

-aquí esta, salón f-12, edificio f piso 3, tutor pepe grillo*sonriendo*

-gracias*sonriendo*

Me aleje y camine al edificio, tenía varias canchas, clases de equitación, natación, tiro al blanco y arte, mi preocupación aun así no disminuía, en el próximo mes Anna regresaría a la escuela, lugar donde yo antes estudiaba y me asustaba que la humillaran, pero en su caso tendrían que pasar 4 meses para poder ser transferida, afortunadamente Anna estaba un poco mejor…

-wow Anna sería feliz aquí*pensando*

No me di cuenta y choque con un chico…

-wow cuidado preciosa*riendo*

-¿Eugene?*mirándolo*

-pero si eres Elsa la hermana de mi Anna*riendo*

Me molesto ese "mi" que uso con Anna y fruncí el ceño, pude reconocer al chico gracias a que Anna me lo enseño en una foto, al igual que el resto…

-la misma*seria*

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?*cruzando los brazos*

-ehm, voy a clases*seria*

-que bien ¿con quién te toca?*sonriéndome*

-con pepe grillo*seria*

-oh con el, bueno te dejo, no llegues tarde*corriendo en dirección contraria*

Lo mire correr y seguí mi camino, cuando llegue toque ligeramente la puerta…

-pase

Entre y le extendí la hoja al maestro…

-¡PERO SI ES LA HERMANA DE LA BELLA Anna!

Mire con el ceño fruncido al chico que dijo eso, a pesar de que vestía el uniforme debidamente y llevaba mi cabello suelto, Anna era la que más tenían presente…

-Elsa Summers, un placer*seria*

-puedes sentarte Elsa, siéntate a un lado de Bella*sonriendo*

Tome asiento a su lado, mi ceño seguía fruncido…

-relájate todos piensan que Anna es sexy y están apoyándola*riendo en voz baja*

Fruncí mas mi ceño, cuando llegue a casa, azote la puerta de la entrada, mientras Anna salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua…

¿Qué te paso?

La mire y parecía que me preguntaba que me ocurría…

-ay como los odio a todos, todo el día, Anna es linda, oye mándale a Anna estas rosas, amo a tu hermana*molesta*

¿Por qué te molesta que me digan o regalen cosas?

-no lo soporto, ninguno de eso depravados hormonales hombres se acercara a ti, eso incluye a las mujeres*seria*

Jajajajajajajajajajaja celosa…

-y no digas que estoy celosa*cruzándome de brazos*

Ce-lo-sa…

-vale solo un poco, como es posible que ellos sepan más de ti que yo*triste*

No se…

-sabes en estos días hay algo que me duele aquí*señalando mi pecho*

Ve al dr…

-no es cosa de doctores, es algo más profundo*triste*

Pues no se…

-bueno y que tal tu día*sonriendo*

Pues ya sabes, lo de siempre…

-¿Qué quieres comer?*riendo*

Lo que quieras…

-mmm, no debe ser grasoso porque engordaras*riendo*

Jaja que graciosa…

-enseguida regreso*sonriéndole*

Entre a la cocina a prepararle un pollo al vapor, mientras que mi madre salía a trabajar, cuando lo lleve a la sala, ella estaba viendo la tele, era una película romántica, de las que me gustan a mi, le di de comer en la boca pequeños trozos de pollo con verdura y un poco de jugo de naranja…ella me miro…

-¿Qué sucede?*mirándola*

Su mano derecha se posó en mi mejilla y con su dedo limpio una lagrima de mi rostro...

-gracias*susurrando*

De repente mire que se tensó y me asusté mucho…

-¿Anna?*preocupada*

Sus ojos se fijaron en la entrada y después en mi nuevamente y pequeñas lagrimas cayeron…

-hola amor*sonriendo*

-¡Hans!*sorprendida*

-veo que sigues viva Anna*burlón*

Vi como Anna se alejó de ahí, saliendo al patio…

-gracias por dejarnos solos invalida*riendo*

-¿Qué haces aquí?*molesta*

-vine a verte*acercándose*

-aléjate*seria*

Pero no lo hizo, nos besamos profundamente, mientras cada beso era más apasionado que el anterior, terminando en una placentero orgasmo, cuando Hans se fue, Sali a ver a Anna que trataba de usar su mano izquierda…

-Anna no llores*besando sus mejillas*

Me miro con rabia y se alejó de mí, mientras que más lagrimas caían de sus bellos ojos…

-Anna, ¿me recuerdas?*sollozando*

Ella asintió y la abrace fuerte, primero fueron 3 meses de agonía constante, después 5 meses de cuidados, rehabilitación y ahora me recuerda…

-perdóname*besando su frente*

Ella suspiro y se paró de la silla de ruedas a la cual fue confinada durante meses, mis ojos se abrieron tanto de la sorpresa, al ver dar unos pasos…

-a-Anna*sorprendida*

Pero ella trato de subir las escaleras pero no pudo, provocando que se cayera, fui rápida y la sostuve en mis brazos…

-cuidado*feliz*

Me desvió la mirada y se trató de parar nuevamente, por alguna extraña razón mis brazos se sintieron con un enorme vacío…

-Anna por favor*mirándola con lágrimas en mis ojos*

Me ignoro, no pude más y la abrase por detrás mojándola con mis lágrimas…

-mírame*susurrando*

No lo hizo…

-por favor mírame*suplicando*

Seguía con la mirada baja…

-Anna por favor te los suplico mírame*llorando*

Caí de rodillas mientras me aferraba a su cintura con firmeza…

-Anna*aferrándome*

Deshizo mi agarre, entrando a casa con paso lento pero firme, mientras que yo me quede llorando de rodillas, cubriendo con mis manos mi rostro…

Seguí llorando abrazada a mis piernas, en el colchón, aun tenía el aroma a Hans, con furia lo arroje por la ventana, rompiéndola en pedazos, para nuevamente abrazar mis piernas y ocultar mi rostro…

-Anna me duele tanto tu rechazo*sollozando*

Me quede profundamente dormida, despertando a tiempo como siempre, para mi sorpresa me encontraba durmiendo en el piso, me pare y camine al baño, donde pude notar mis ojos hinchados, nuevamente más lagrimas caían, me bañe tallando mi cuerpo duramente, dejándome la piel roja, quería borrarme sus besos y acaricias…

Cubrí mis ojos con maquillaje pero aun así no pude escaparme de bella y aurora…

-¿a ti que te paso?*preocupada*

-Anna*suspirando*

-le paso algo*sentándose a mi lado*

-me acosté con mi ex, Anna estaba en la casa*susurrando*

En eso bella se para y me mira molesta…

- Deshonor, Deshonor para toda tu familia. Deshonrada tú, deshonrada tu vaca, deshonrada la panocha*dramatizando*

Nos reímos por su drama, pero aun así tenía el nudo en mí, lentamente pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de mi…

-oh cariño, Anna es sensible a ese tema*sobándome la espalda*

-¿a cuál?*mirándola*

-a tu ex*sonriendo*

-no lo entiendo, debería llorar de gusto, porque ya camina y porque tuve el sexo más delicioso del mundo, pero en cambio me siento fatal*limpiándome la cara*

-es normal, Anna sabe que volverás con él, así que te alejaras de nuevo, dejaras de ser la hermanita dulce que eres , para hacer una perra con ella*sonriendo tiernamente*

-gracias, supongo*suspirando*

-ahí por dios Elsa, reacciona,¿ Hans es lo que quieres en realidad?*seria*

-quiero alguien dulce, que me haga reír, tierno, romántico y detallista*sonriendo*

-me evades, pero bueno, iremos a ver a Anna*retirándose*

Me limpie las lágrimas y entre a mi clase, durante todo el dia no dejaba de pensar en lo que me habían dicho, pero de algo estaba segura, recuperaría a Anna…

Cuando llegue a casa acompañada de aurora y bella, Anna estaba riendo mudamente, tirada en el suelo, sobre ella estaba Hans, haciéndole cosquillas, lo que me molesto fue ver a Hans en medio de las piernas de mi hermana, ella tenía la falda ligeramente levantada, las manos de Hans estaban en sus piernas…

Ella me miro sorprendida, Hans se paró y era evidente la erección que tenía, me le delante y pare a Anna rápidamente, poniéndola detrás de mí, a mi lado se pusieron las chicas…

-Hans ¿Qué haces aquí?*seria*

-solo vine a ver a Anna*sonriendo*

-tu solo*seria*

-me preocupo por ella*sonriendo*

-entraste a MI CASA tu solo*molesta*

-entre por la ventana de tu cuarto*riendo*

Seguí mirándolo severamente…

-estaba dormida en el sofá y la desperté haciéndole cosquillas, ella se espantó al verme cayó al suelo y le seguí haciendo cosquillas*apenado*

Su erección se hizo más grande, haciendo ciertas mis sospechas…

-la tocaste mientras dormía*gritándole*

-solo un poco*sonriendo pícaramente*

-eres un…*furiosa*

-sabe y huele bien*relamiéndose los labios*

Fue la gota que derramo, me iba a lanzar a los golpes cuando aurora y bella me detuvieron, el maldito solo se rio…

-nos vemos Anna*lanzándole un beso*

Las chicas se despidieron después de un rato, me volta furiosa a ver a Anna, ella solo retrocedió unos pasos, suavice mi mirada y me acerque a ella…

-¿estás bien?*abrazándola*

Solo asintió, entonces me agache para quedarme a la altura de sus rodillas, metí mis manos debajo de la falda y baje su ropa interior, ante su mirada…

-esto está sucio*seria*

Me pare y los lleve a la lavadora, me asegure de que Anna no me viera y aspire su aroma, la prenda presentaba signos de humedad, olía tan bien…

Durante los días siguientes mi molestia aumentaba, Hans siempre estaba en casa y siempre lo corría, pero este día se pasó, tenia el torso desnudo y Anna estaba solo con una toalla envuelta, su mirada me pedía auxilio y con Hans jr erecto al máximo, pero Kristoff quien me acompañaba se me adelanto, golpeándolo directo en la cara…aleje a Anna de el y le puse mi blusa, Kristoff saco a Hans bruscamente, después llamo y pidió que le instalaran nuevas cerraduras a toda la casa…

-¿estás bien?*sentándola en el sofá*

Ella asintió, mientras me miraba, al poco rato llegaron varias personas a instalar las nuevas cerraduras, afortunadamente para mí la directora a plazo el regreso de Anna a 3 meses que es cuando se regresaba de vacaciones…

-¿Anna?*preocupada*

Ella me miro y desvió la mirada, me di cuenta del porque su sonrojo, tenía una camiseta de tirantes azul pastel casi tachando al rey, sonreí levemente y la abrace…

-no te toco esta vez ¿o si?*seria*

Ella negó, suspire aliviada y le agradecí a Kristoff, mientras ella se bañaba, a mí me explicaban cómo funcionaba el nuevo sistema, incluso en mi celular instalaron una app para ver las cámaras dentro de la casa, así podía verla desde la escuela, lo despedí y comenzó a prepare la comida, carne con papas y ensalada…

-Anna baja ya está lista la comida*sirviendo*

Mire a la entrada y vi a Anna con un short pequeño y una camisa manga corta, el pelo lo llevaba aun húmedo y suelto…

-anda siéntate*sonriendo*

Ella se sentó pero me seguía mirando con tranquilidad, le sonreí, pero desvió su mirada, comenzando a comer en silencio, cuando terminamos cada una se fue a su cuarto, mis padres estaría de viaje, mientras yo hacia mi tarea de algebra, Anna estaba en el piso de abajo, con unas hojas…

-mmm*concentrada*

Éramos cercanas, no tan cercanas, pero al menos Anna ya no me trataba con indiferencia , Hans tampoco se metía a la casa, finalmente regreso a la escuela, donde por las mañanas la llevaba yo y por las tardes ella regresaba solita, también conocí a Jack frost un chico lindo, atento y maravilloso, resulto conocer a Anna cuando lo lleve a conocer…

Anna POV

Suspire nuevamente tenia a Hans sobre mí, desde que regrese el chico no se alejaba de mí, conocía sus intenciones, pero no sabía hasta donde llegaría, después de varios días, Elsa llevo a frost…ya lo conocía, pero sabía que el escondía algo, mas no se lo dije a elsa

-Anna, que bueno que llegas*limpiándose los labios*

Solo asentí en la cabeza y suspire tras lo obvio que había pasado…

-te quiero presentar a Jack frost*sonriendo*

-de hecho ya nos conocemos o ¿no?*sonriendo*

Asentí, durante varios días Jack estaba en mi casa, más de una vez comía con la familia, viendo a Elsa feliz, no podía arruinársela contándole que Hans me acosaba, pero este día fue diferente, llegue a casa y mi padres junto a Elsa comían en compañía de Jack…

-hola Anna*sonriendo*

Yo solo salude con la mano y suspire pesadamente, al poco rato se escucharon unos toqui dos en la puerta, la abrí lentamente…

-hola Anna*sonriendo*

Le cerré la puerta a Hans en la cara, nuevamente toco…

-se te olvido el libro en la cafetería*extendiéndolo*

Tome el libro y le volví a cerrar la puerta en la cara, de repente sonó una melodía empalagosa, venia de mi mochila y la abrí, dentro había una caja negra, envuelto con un moño rojo, lo abrí y estaba un celular, más bien un iPhone, conteste, poniendo el altavoz…

-hola Anna*emocionado*

Me di un golpe en la frente por ser tan cabezona, colgué y lo apague, cuando gire Elsa tenía el ceño fruncido e hice la seña de que no comería…

Hans pov

Todo estaba resultando como lo planee, Anna aun no sospechaba, menos Elsa, así que informándome un poco supe que abría un apagón en su zona dentro de 2 semanas, les pague algunos tipos para que hicieran robos y a otro para que apareciera en televisión y le diera un mensaje en vivo a Elsa, Anna no se dio cuenta cuando le puse un pequeño micrófono en su mochila, esperaba oír que se quedaría sola, en ese día del apagón, con eso la seguridad de la casa se vendría abajo y yo aprovecharía para violarla repetidas veces, pero como el apagón solo duraría unos minutos, sería suficiente hacerlo una vez, me sentía satisfecho así le daría una lección a las Summers, sobre todo a Elsa, ya que la hice mi novia para metérsela a su hermana…

Anna POV

Mientras me sentaba en la mesa, escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decían…

-mis padres creen conveniente tener una cena con la familia de mi novia*sonriendo*

-oh que maravilloso querido, ¿Qué día?*sonriendo*

-el viernes a las 7*emocionada*

-¿vienes Anna?

Negué con la cabeza, tenía exámenes para esos días, Elsa me miro entristecida y yo le enseñe mi horario…

-tienes examen ese día*sonriendo aliviada*

Yo solo suspire y asentí, Elsa me miro más tranquila y Jack me dio una sonrisa…

-debes estudiar mucho*emocionado*

Asentí y saque mi libro comenzando a abrirlo frente a las miradas de todos, pero mis manos azotaron la mesa, ante su mirada sorprendida, sacudí el libro y de este salieron cientos de pétalos de rosa roja, molesta comenzó a marcarle a ese sujeto, pero unas manos me quitaron mi celular…

-si le llamas le darás lo que quiere*molesta*

Mire a Elsa y extendí mis manos, señalando los pétalos…

-entiendo tu enojo, pero debes evitar llamarlo*abrazándome*

Suspire pesadamente y me deshice de su abrazo, tome el palo de la escoba y me acerque a mi mochila, la alza y le di la vuelta , de ella salieron más pétalos de rosa y algo negro pequeño, que lo tome en mis manos, al examinarlo, palidecí, se lo extendí, Elsa lo tomo extrañada y lo miro, su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo de ira…

-maldito bastardo*furiosa*

Días después me encontré a Elsa en su cuarto con puro bar y Jack sin su camisa, pase rápidamente y ellos me miraron sorprendidos, para después pasar y salir de la casa, ese día tenía que conseguir unas fotos para una tarea…cuando llegue a la casa era las 8 de la noche, venia comiendo una hamburguesa que un chico en un intento de ligarme me la compro en mc Donald…

Pero Elsa me miro seria, más bien molesta...

-sabes ¿Qué hora es?*molesta*

Me encogí de hombros y le pase de largo, durante los días siguiente se dieron apagones en diversas áreas de la ciudad afortunadamente el viernes llego y todos fueron a la cena, me quede sola, para mi desgracia las luces se apagaron, pude escuchar como alguien abría la puerta de atrás, con temor baje las escaleras que me llevaban a la sala, cuando de repente sentí una presión en mi boca y me desvanecí

Hans POV

Estaba en mi carro escondido en un callejón que se encontraba detrás de la casa Summers, tenía puestos mis guantes de cuero negro y a mi lado un frasco de cloroformo con un pañuelo, mis cómplices ya estaban listos…

-5…4…3…2…1*mirando las luces*

Sonreí al ver que hubo un apagón general, rápidamente guarde las cosas en una bolsa negra e ingrese al patio trasero, saltando la cerca, forje la entrada y escuche como Anna bajaba, rápidamente saque el cloroformo y lo puse en el pañuelo, cuando Anna estuvo cerca de donde me encontraba, la sujete por detrás y le puse el pañuelo, tapándole nariz y boca…

Quedo inconsciente en mis brazos y la acosté en la alfombra en medio de la sala, comencé a besar su cuello, mientras me desabotonaba mi camisa roja, deje marcas húmedas en el, pude ver que aún estaba algo consciente pero eso no me detuvo, le rasgue su blusa rosa, rompiéndole todos los botones…

-p…para*moviéndose*

-shh*sonriendo*

Después le alce la falda que traía, quitándole su ropa interior, dejándola en una pierna, apurado comencé a masajear sus senos y a morderlos, me desabroche el pantalón y se lo metí de golpe, ella lloraba ya más consciente, mientras que yo embestía con rapidez y salvajismo, había roto su barrera y me sentía orgulloso de mí, me vine en el interior del condon y así como entre a la casa Sali, dejándola a ella tirada…

Elsa pov

Estábamos cenando, pero padre de Jack siempre veía las noticias, todos volteamos cuando se mencionó un apagón en la zona donde vivíamos, nos preocupamos por Anna, más cuando los disturbios fueron mencionados, robos a casas y mano armada…

-¿puedo decir un mensaje?

-claro joven, pero que sea serio y nada de hola mama

-Elsa, si estás viendo esto ve a tu casa rápidamente, si es que te importa Anna como dices, la encontraras en tu sala, tirada en la alfombra, semidesnuda, violada

Me pare rápidamente, atrás de mi oía los gritos de todos, cuando Sali, Kristoff me aventó las llaves de su Ferrari, el cual monte y maneje a toda velocidad, rumbo a mi casa, mis lágrimas caían…

-por favor que no se haya atrevido*susurrando*

Me pase altos y más de una patrulla me seguía, cuando llegue a casa entre casi rompiendo la puerta, la imagen que vi me dejo sin habla y no solo a mi sino también a los oficiales, rápidamente corría a ella y pude ver que salía sangre de su entre pierna, los médicos llegar y la llevaron al hospital, a petición de mis padres le hicieron un lavado, para quitarle esa porquería de adentro, además le dieron pastillas anticonceptivas por si quedaron restos…

Al día siguiente baje del Ferrari con mi uniforme de la otra escuela, traía un revolver en la mano, camine de prisa a la entrada del plantel pero unos brazos fuertes me lo impidieron…

-Olaf suéltame*furiosa*

-Elsa no vale la pena*abrazadora*

-¿no vale la pena?, violo a mi hermana*alterada*

-matar a Hans no te ayudara, te sentirás peor*abrazándola mas*

-Hans merece la muerte*mordiéndome el labio*

-lo sé, pero haremos justicia, además Anna te necesita*quitándome la pistola*

Me subí al auto y maneje de regreso, Kristoff nos había prestado un penthouse para que Anna no reviviera lo de esa noche, cuando llegue subí rápidamente y entre al cuarto de Anna

-debo cuidarte a partir de ahora*susurrando*

Con Hans suelto la vida de Anna cambio radicalmente y todo por mí, le conté a los chicos y mantenían la casa vigilada por si acaso, me mude con Anna y me di cuenta de que era inteligente pero floja, reí esa noche dormí abrazada a ella, cuidándola…

Pero no podía dormir de pensar en Hans y lo que le hizo a Anna, una leve acaricia a mi rostro me llamo la atención… la mire y de la almohada saco un iPhone y me lo dio, lo comencé a ver y vi que tenía pruebas necesarias para inculparlo, ella me miro y del mismo lugar me dio una caja…

-para ti*susurrando*

La mire con ojos llenos de lágrimas, a pesar de haber sido torpes sus palabras me llegaron al alma y la abrace, pegándola a mi cuerpo…


	3. Chapter 3

WAKE UP Anna

Sentí un ligero movimiento en mi hombro desperté y mire a la enfermera que me sonreía, me pare y comencé a doblar la sabana que tenía, estábamos en Berk, una isla al norte de Arendelle, los amigos de mi hermana le pagaron el traslado, ya que en el hospital de aquí se encuentra los mejores médicos en neurocirugía, suspire y limpie mis lágrimas que había derramado durante el sueño, un mes ha pasado y Anna sigue sumida en ese sueño profundo…

-buenos días Anna*besando su frente*

La mire y mi corazón dio un vuelco, el juicio se llevó a cabo gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, demandamos tanto al chofer como a la empresa, ganando más de un millón de dólares, además había descubierto todo el daño que le causaban a Anna…

Flashback

Caminaba a presurosa a decirle a Hans lo que pasaba y que me iría a berk con ella durante un tiempo, sonreí cuando lo vi, pero me detuve, estaba de espaldas mías y escuche lo que dijo…

-jajajaja Elsa no se imagina lo que le hacía a su hermana*riendo*

-¿Qué le hacías?*atento*

-la primera vez fue en la fiesta de primavera, la lleve a un lugar apartado atrás de las gradas y se la metí hasta el fondo, ya de ahí cada vez que la veía sola y Elsa jamás se enteraba, la tonta era fiel a mi*riendo*

Lo mire furiosa y me acerque más, sus amigos palidecieron y callaron…

-ella lloraba mientras yo se la metía en el baño del segundo piso*riendo*

Toque su hombro y le di una vuelta, al verme se puso pálido y comenzó a tartamudear, mi puño se estampo en su cara mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos, tirando en el suelo comencé a golpearlo más fuerte…

-eres un maldito bastardo*furiosa*

Todos estaban paralizados, nadie se metió a defenderlo, pero unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron y alzaron…

-basta Elsa*susurrando*

-déjame Kristoff ese rubio se aprovechó de mi hermana*llorando*

-no vale la pena*sacándome*

FIN fb

Después me entere que Kristoff y sus amigos lo humillaron en un partido, agradecí el gesto y viaje con Anna a berk…lo que más me molesto fue que mis padres me pedían que hiciera las paces con Hans, sé que papa trabaja en su firma y que mi relación para él era ventajosa, dije que no, se molestó…

La mire mientras la doctora Valka la revisaba…

-tiene fractura craneal, pero no es severa, lo que me preocupa es que algunos nervios estén fallando*mirando su estudio*

-pero tiene cura*esperanzada*

-Anna es fuerte Elsa, síguele hablando y tráela de regreso*sonriendo*

-¿Cómo si yo soy veneno?*triste*

-he visto que usas un tono diferente, uno con amor y no de hermanas*riendo*

-no comprendo*mirándola*

-Elsa admite que amas a Anna y eso ayude a reparar todo el daño que le hiciste*sonriendo*

Me quede impresionada por sus palabras y comencé a tartamudear…

-eres obvia, tu amor creo y siento que viene de infancia*saliendo*

Mis palabras se ahogaron en mi boca, mirando a Anna postrada en cama, me senté a su lado y la tome de la mano…

-Anna regresa a mí, por favor, sé que no soy la hermana perfecta, pero lamento el daño que te hice y quiero que despiertes para mí, para reponer todo el mal que te hice*sollozando*

Sentí un apretón en mi mano y la mire…

-Anna te lo suplico regresa a mí, te necesito, sigue mi voz*voz quebrada*

Nuevamente el apretón de mano, me separe de ella y le grite a la doctora que llego…

-¿Qué sucede Elsa?*preocupada*

-mire*feliz*

Ella puso atención a lo que sucedía…

-Anna no me dejes sola, por favor regresa, yo te protegeré como tú me protegías*susurrando*

Anna me dio otro apretón de mano y esta vez derramo una lágrima, la doctora rápidamente checo todos los monitores…

-eso es Elsa, está reaccionando a tu voz*feliz*

Sonreí felizmente mi corazón estaba dando brincos de alegría, después de eso se llevaron a Anna para hacer más análisis, espere con el iPad que me había comprado antes de partir y después de haberle ganando el juicio al chofer, así es, Elsa Summers es millonaria, mi misión cuidar de Anna, no darle ni un centavo a mi familia, afortunadamente me gustaba el derecho y aprendí algunos términos gracias a la enseñanza de Kristoff y de su padre, mire a mi hermana, aún era en cama, suspire y me frote las sienes…

Había conocido a un chico de nombre Jack era voluntario en el hospital y venia hacerme platica, lo que me dijo me dejo pensando…

-vale la pena seguir con alguien que no sabe si despertara*susurrando*

Tome mis cosas y le di un último vistazo a Anna, para después cerrar la puerta y regresar a Arendelle…

2 años después

Me encontraba haciendo cola para entrar al nuevo club, a mi lado estaban mis amigos, Kristoff y aurora, veníamos con ropa formal, en nuevo club se llamaba Marshmallow, cuando entramos parecía todo muy moderno, nos sentamos en la mesa que nos ofrecieron…

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

-yo quiero una piña colada*sonriendo*

-yo un Martini clásico*suspirando*

-para mi me traes un Cosmopolitan*sonriéndole*

-enseguida se los traigo

El muchacho se retiró…

-Elsa que pena que Hans no pudo venir*riendo*

-sabe que les cae mal*riendo*

-bueno pero kris tu padre se pasa, somos pasantes no abogados*agotada*

-lo se aurora*sonriendo levemente*

-aquí les traigo las bebidas

-el Martini es para el rubio, para mi es el Cosmopolitan y para aurora es la piña*sonriéndole*

El mesero se retiró y vimos el escenario…

-hola a todos, soy marsh, hoy tengo algo que Arendelle le gustara…denle un fuerte aplauso a Anna Summers*señalándola*

Mi sorpresa fue similar al de los demás, en el escenario apareció una joven rubia fresa con el cabello suelto…

-thank you*sonriendo*

La gente le aplaudió y comenzó a tocar la guitarra…

Understand The Things I Say  
Dont Turn Away From Me  
Cause I Spent Half My Life Out There  
You Wouldnt Disagree  
Dyou See Me, Dyou See  
Do You Like Me, Do You Like Me Standing There  
Dyou Notice, Dyou Know  
Do You See Me, Do You See Me  
Does Anyone Care

La gente eufórica comenzó a entonar la canción…

Unhappiness, Wheres When I Was Young  
And We Didnt Give A Damn  
Cause We Were Raised  
To See Life As A Fun And Take It If We Can  
My Mother, My Mother She Hold Me  
Did She Hold Me, When I Was Out There  
My Father, My Father, He Liked Me  
Ol He Liked Me, Does Anyone Care

Understand What Ive Become  
It Wasnt My Design  
And People Everywhere Think  
Something Better Than I Am  
But I Miss You, I Miss  
Cause I Liked It, I Liked It  
When I Was Out There  
Dyou Know This, Dyou Know  
You Did Not Find Me, You Did Not Find  
Does Anyone Care

Note como sonreía al oír que más de uno cantaba con ella…

Unhappiness Was When I Was Young  
And We Didnt Give A Damn  
Cause We Were Raised  
To See Life As Fun And Take It If We Can  
My Mother, My Mother She Hold Me  
Did She Hold Me, When I Was Out There  
My Father, My Father, He Liked Me  
Ol He Liked Me, Does Anyone Care

Finalizo la canción con aplausos y gritos…

-one two three

Una nueva canción se escuchó y salió un joven…

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Algunos movían las manos, otros se deleitaban ver a los dos jóvenes sincronizar su voz…

I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it

Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back

She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón mientras escuchaba la canción…

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much, you barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em

You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em

It's the rage that took over, it controls you both  
So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over

But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane"

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded

Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall

Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed  
And set this house on fire

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Al terminar ellos se bajaron del escenario, rápidamente los 3 nos acercamos…

-¿Anna?*sonriendo*

-hi*feliz*

-¿qué te paso?*sorprendido*

- I know you?*mirándonos*

-i´m your sister*feliz*

- sorry but do not remember*sonriendo levemente*

Mi visión se nublo y me desplome lo único que recuerdo fueron unas voces llamándome y unos ojos verde azulado mirándome con preocupación…

-ugh*despertando*

-are you okay?*acariciando mi cabeza*

-no me recuerdas*mirándola*

Ella negó con la cabeza…

-Elsa, Anna nos contó que despertó del hospital el mismo dia que regresaste a Arendelle, pero que desde entonces no recuerda nada*preocupado*

Suspire cansadamente y me pare, ya que estaba acostada en sus piernas, la mire detenidamente, tenía una cicatriz en la parte de arriba de la ceja derecha y otra en el brazo izquierdo…

-please believe me*agachando la mirada*

-show me*sonriendo*

Sonreí y tome su mano, la lleve al auto deportivo, donde le abri la puerta y maneje a casa…

-Elsa, pensé que estarías con tus amigos*sonriendo*

-papa traigo gente*feliz*

Mi papa alzo la vista y mi mama salió de la cocina, ambos palidecieron…

-¿Anna?*mirándola*

Ella se cohibio y le di un apretón en la mano…

- have a seat*jalándola a la sala*

-uhm*asintiendo*

-wait*subiendo rápido*

- great house*mirándolos*

Subí por un álbum de fotos y otras cosas más, baje rápido, me senté en el suelo y le di el álbum…

- this is your family*enseñándole una foto*

Ella la tomo y espero a que dijera algo…

- born on July 27*mirándola*

Asintió y me miro…

-you 're my sister, you bullied in high school, you had an accident that left you in a coma for 2 months, I went the day you woke*tritse*

Me miro y regreso a ver las fotos…

-I'm sorry but I do not remember*sonriendo levemente*

-¿Qué recuerdas?*mirándola*

-I remember waking up, facing the valka my doctor, she told me that I left a few hours, but as soon as I could recover out of there*pensativa*

-¿tienes donde quedarte?*sonriendo*

-yes, with my boyfriend*sonriendo*

Mi sonrisa se desvanecio al oir eso…

-do you have a boyfriend?*seria*

-yes*confundida*

-what is your name?*soltándola*

-ralph*feliz*

-do you need money?*seria*

-no, ralph help me with expenses*sonriendo tiernamente*

Mi corazón comenzó a doler en cuanto me lo dijo, pero un claxon sonó y Sali, el carro era casi idéntico con el que se accidento, era una chatarra, de el salió un joven formido, pelo castaño, con una camiseta negra…

-hello baby let's go home*gritándole*

-thank you…*tomando sus cosas*

-Elsa*mirándola*

-thank you Elsa*besando su mejilla*

La vi subir a ese auto e irse, pero mi mano lentamente se puso en mi mejilla…


End file.
